Wario and the Seven Deadly Jewels(discontinued for now)
by Stuffwell359
Summary: The Seven Deadly Jewels have been wreaking havoc on people and treasure hunters alike for centuries, until they are sealed away. A man lifts the seal centuries later, hoping to make some big profit on the jewels, only to find that they are evil entities. The jewels then roam around the mushroom kingdom wreaking havoc upon its citizens. Who will save the mushroom kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! I'm back from my break and guess what? An all new fanfic awaits! You are now witnessing my newest fanfic. I plan on improving my skills as a writer, and this is my ticket. So have a seat and enjoy the ride. Feel free to give me any advice where it is necessary. **

Prologue

"The seven deadly jewels. They are supposed to be in these uncharted ruins. But, where?" A man mused, his white suit flapped in the air as trudged over the twigs and branches on the soft soil. The domestic jungle soon came to an end. Ancient ruins entered his vision. "Where are they?" He asked under his breath. His eyes reverted to the ground as the sun beat down on his face. He tipped his white top hat downward and trekked onward through the rubble of the ruins. The surrounding area was so majestic, the designs on the pillars and the pasty white color of the ruins left him in awe. One object stuck out to him, a bright red chest, which was absolutely huge in size. Intricate gold designs flew across the exterior and lead to the center with a golden lock on it. "That's a really large lock...I wonder if I have the key for it?" He said while he rummaged through his insanely large pockets. "Found it!" He yelled, and took out a very large gold key. He put it through the lock's keyhole and turned it until he heard a click. The lock plummeted to the ground and made a large thunking noise. The chest opened it up all by itself and these colorful beams flew out. They materialized before him. "Seven jewels….the seven deadly jewels?!" He said in shock. The white long top hat he wore flew and spun around for a few seconds, then floated back down upon his head. "Hang on...there only six of you…" He questioned with his hand under his chin. Each jewel corresponded with a different color. The red jewel symbolizes anger, gluttony is orange, lust is pink, sloth is blue, pride is purple, envy is green, and greed is yellow.

"Calm down! Don't get your panties in a twist! Greed was the only one that escaped before we were sealed away." Anger replied, rather angrily actually.

"Why were you sealed away?" The man in the white suit asked.

"Did I say you can ask questions?! Anyways, who are you exactly?" Anger asked.

"Did **I** say you can ask questions Mr. Angry guy? If you must know, I am the Silver Zephyr, with my trustworthy wand, Goodstyle. The Silver Zephyr replied.

The wand floated into the air. "Hello good sirs, I am Goodstyle. I have served the cannoli family for generations. I am pleased to meet all of you."

The green jewel, envy, floated in front of Goodstyle's face. "I wish I could be more polite like him! Why can't I be a wand? I want to be a wand!" He whined.

"Now, now, Envy. If you want to be more polite, you mustn't get in the little fellas face." The blue jewel named sloth stated. The green jewel immediately stopped whining.

Anger began to speak again."We are the seven deadly jewels, well, six now. We were sealed away long ago by the villagers of a small town. It seems that the villagers didn't know how to handle our abilities and fought over who gets which jewel. The mayor then agreed to seal us away. We have been sealed away ever since, until you came along that is."

The purple jewel, pride, floated up and down wildly. "I guess we have to thank you for setting us free! I think I should get to thank him because I'm the coolest of all of you!" Pride boasted.

"Enough! Our thanks is of no importance at the moment. We must make our exit...Silver Zephyr, until we meet again. For better or worse." The red jewel dematerialized into a glowing red ball and flew away. It left behind a red trail. The other jewels did the same, but went different directions.

"Great, I found the jewels, but they decided to just fly away. Well, I might as well go home now. What a waste of time." The silver Zephyr sighed and dropped his head low, sadness took over him as he headed his way back home.

**AN: Well, that was the prologue, although you didn't see all the jewels speak, I assure you that all of them will make a huge debut in the story. This was the prologue, so the real story starts after this. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here it is! The actual beginning of the story begins here! Letsa Go!**

Chapter 1

- _The next day after the seal was broken -_

Wario sits on his comfy red couch. His hand rests on the back end of the sofa, showing signs of complete relaxation or laziness for that matter. Wario, with the remote in his hand, changes the channel to the news. "_We have breaking news! 6 giant jewels have been found all over the mushroom kingdom wreaking havoc! Who can save us? What will we do? Get the Mario bros!" _The news reporter shouts within the glass frame of the tv.

Wario picks his nose with his pinkie. "Bah! Who cares if 6 jewels are wreaking havoc on the mushroom kingdom! I need money! Not a new hero job!"

_"We will pay whoever we can that will save us! As much as he or she wants! Please! Help us! They're coming this way!"_

Wario stops picking his nose and leans closer to the tv. "As much treasure as I want!? Forget money! It's time to be a hero!" Wario shouts, running into his closet to find some kind of costume. "Let's see...Wario man...nope...biker outfit...nah...the purple Wind...yeah. This'll do." Wario says, taking the costume off the hanger and putting it on. "I am the Purple Wind! Silent but Deadly! Wahahaha!" Wario says, laughing maniacally. Wario heads out the door of his home, looking for any signs of the deadly jewels. He instead finds a man in a purple suit whose belly is rather large in size.

"Long time no see...Wario." He says, his eyes stern and serious.

"Well would you look at that, the caped dork that took my treasure is here...great." Wario says, rolling his eyes.

"I believe you heard about the seven deadly jewels rampaging about on the news. Right?" Count Cannoli asks.

"Those jewels on the news were the seven deadly jewels? Wow… I thought they were sealed away?" Wario asks, his hand resting upon his chin.

"Well...uhhh." He clears his throat, "I broke the seal, I wanted the jewels for myself because….you know...I'm a master thief after all." Cannoli replies.

"Your an idiot, you actually broke the seal? Well, thanks to you, I'm cleaning up your mess for a reward." Wario says, his face angrier than normal.

Cannoli twiddles his thumbs, "Maybe I can help, I know where all the jewels are. I can help you find them, then you can take them out. I'll take the reward and you get to take the jewels." Cannoli offers with a smile.

"The jewels are worth nothing, once I destroy them, they're gone." Wario replies glumly.

"They are worth much more than that, when the jewels are defeated, they transform into a real expensive jewel worth millions." Cannoli exclaims, his eyes growing wider by the mention of money.

"Alright then, you gotta deal. Where is the first jewel?" Wario asks, shaking hands with Cannoli.

"In Wildflower Fields, Envy is sucking up all the life from the flowers and making itself stronger. We have to hurry." Cannoli demands, his feet move up and down showing that he's in a rush.

"Ok, hop in my car." Wario states in a serious tone.

Cannoli just gives Wario a glare. "I got my own ride. I'll meet you there." Cannoli says. He runs off and into his hot air balloon that looks like it can't carry his weight for the life of it. Wario heads out in his car all the way to Wildflower Fields. Now in the fields, Wario looks around, he hasn't been here in ages. The small white flowers protruding from the earth look so peaceful. The long tall yellow flowers on the midst of blooming. Giant and very thick vines wrapped around the air, Wario's eyes trailed the vines all the way back to one gigantic yellow flower. Everything felt so alive and wild, except for the enlarged bees flying about. "It feels so nice to be here again." Wario implies with a relaxing sigh.

"Indeed it does!" Cannoli yells while jumping from his exhausted hot air balloon.

Wario rolls his eyes, "Took you long enough, you're just in time for the show." Wario says, his eyes fixate on the green jewel sucking out the life energy from the fields. "So much for this area looking so peaceful..."

"We can still stop it, it hasn't destroyed everything yet." Cannoli replies, preparing to transform into the infamous thief the Silver Zephyr with his wand Goodstyle.

"I'll take care of this one, you sit back and watch." Wario shouts with a reassuring grin. "Well Envy, its you and me now!" He yells to the green jewel who stops sucking the life out of everything.

Envy slowly turns towards Wario and speaks. "Why do all the flowers look so beautiful? Aren't I beautiful?" It asks, the only eye it has looking so innocent.

"You're ugly...if I were a jewel, I wouldn't date you if you were the last jewel on earth." Wario spits in disgust.

The green jewel's eye starts to water. Its eye swims in its own tears and dozens of drops fall to the grass.

Wario puts on a small frown. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! (Yes I did) I'm serious!"

The green jewels tears start to dry up and it sniffles a few times. "I'm not ugly!" The green jewel shouts, it starts to douse itself in a light green glow. The jewel continues to glow until it reaches the grass. The bright green glow disperses, leaving behind what was once a jewel. A tall, and very muscular green figure stood on the lush green grass flowing in the breeze. White fists wash out his mostly green appearance. Along with that, his jaw, head, and chest are a pale apricot. With glowing purple eyes, he stares at Wario. "Prepare to meet the fist of pain!" It says while slamming its fists together twice. Wario knows this figure, it appears all too familiar to him.

"Greenfist….I faced you back in Greenhorn forest." Wario recalls. The oversized green figure slowly walks toward Wario. Every step he takes shakes the ground. Wario feels the earth shaking beneath him with every step the green creature takes. Wario doesn't wait too long to strike, with full power he throws three of his most powerful punches at it. The punches actually made Greenfist red hot with anger. Before Wario even had time to react, white fists were flying in his direction. One by one, the fists wail at Wario. Greenfist runs after Wario with his fists swirling around like crazy. After a brief period, Greenfist tires out, and Wario goes in for three more punches. Each punch knocks the life out of Greenfist, sending him into a stunned daze. Small little stars appear above has head and dance around in circles. This is Wario's chance. He picks Greenfist up, and jumps high into the air. He begins to spin clockwise at an amazing speed. Wario then crashes into the ground, with Greenfist's head first. His head imbeds itself through the grass and into the dirt. Still struggling to get out, Greenfist uses his white fists to try and pull his head out of the dirt. Wario jumps into the air once again, and ground pounds Greenfist further into the ground. He explodes into hundreds of small and large coins. "Money!" Wario shouts, trying to collect as much loot as he can before it disappears. Once all the coins are gone, a small green emerald lies on the grass. Wario picks it up and examines it. "What is this doing here?" He asks, his face full of confusion.

Count Cannoli walks over to Wario. "Nice job, Purple Wind. one down, five more to go." He says with a cheerful smile. Wario puts the shiny green emerald into his purple overalls pocket.

"Where's the next jewel?" Wario asks with excitement, his hand lays above his eyes as he looks left and right for the next jewel.

"I think it's about time we head home first. I have a new piece of machinery that can really help you on your quest for the rest of the jewels." Cannoli says, looking at his watch. "Besides, you're going to need all the help you can get without me around."

Wario stands there with his mouth ajar. "W-what? I thought you were going to help me find the jewels?" He asks, now in a state of panic.

Cannoli motions with his hands for Wario to settle down. "Calm down, I'm still going to be helping you. I will provide you with directions to the jewels, as well as mechanical assistance from time to time. Ok?"

"Alright...I guess I'll see you at my house later. Bye loser! Wahahaha!" Wario shouts while getting in his car.

Cannoli stares off into the distance as the car slowly grows smaller. "Yeah….see you at your house…" He mumbles and grabs on to his already exhausted hot air balloon. Cannoli flies off into the air, his hot air balloon already feeling faint.

**AN: And….that's the end of the first chapter everyone! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be up soon. By the way, I don't know if you picked up the references or not but Wildflower fields is from Wario Land 4. Greenfist is from Wario World, it;s the first boss of Excitement Central in Greenhorn forest. Wario man is from the Wario Ware series, along with the biker outfit. The Purple Wind and Count Cannoli/ The Silver Zephyr are all from Wario Master of Disguise for the Nintendo DS. Phew...explaining references is tough...anyway R & R if you liked it :) See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: In the last chapter, Wario defeated Envy. He is now at his house with Count Cannoli. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Ditching their means of transportation, Wario and Cannoli decide to have a race to see who can get to Wario's house first. Halfway to Wario's house, they start to run the rest of the way. Their feet can be heard from more than a mile away. Their breathing is heavy, their arms are pumping up and down, their bodies drip with sweat. Cannoli slows down,all those years of not working out finallycatch up to him. Wario reaches the house first, with at least an hour to spare. "I got here first! Wahaha!" Wario boasts, leaping into the air. "Cannoli! Hey, guess what- Cannoli?" His head twists and turns to several different directions, "Oh, there you are. All...the way...back there..." Wario sighs. "Come on! Your running like you have a thousand pounds on your back! Hurry up!" Wario screams, his fist flies back in forth through the air.

Cannoli drags on, his pace now slower than a snail. His back droops forward like a flower lacking rain. "I'll..." He breathes heavily and coughs, "Be right there..." Cannoli replies, wheezing and coughing afterward.

"Bah! Forget it! I'll be inside waiting for your lazy butt to get over here..." Wario shouts while slamming the door with an agressive force.

The noise of the door slamming hits Cannoli's eardrums. "Great...he better not have lovked the door...hang on...who said I have to use the front door? Hehehe..." He mumbles under his breath. Cannoli slowly makes his way back to the hot air balloon. "Time for my grand entrance. Hahaha!" Laughing maniacally, he heads off to Wario's house.

Wario's bottom finds a nice warm spot on the couch. Wario kicks his feet up on his wooden coffee table. and puts his hands behind his traditional "W" marked cap. "Now all I have to do is wait...and wait...and..." Wario falls asleep. 10 seconds of pure boredom appears to be too much for him. His nostril starts to form a small snot bubble that keeps growing bigger and bigger. It then goes back into his nose, only to grow big once again, and again. Cannoli is nearly at Wario's house now, his hot air balloon touches te front of the house. The front doesn't hold up, and the hot air balloon breaks through the front, and lands in Wario's living room. With all the noise going on, Wario snaps out of his nap and looks over to find Cannoli waving at him with a grin on his face.

"Wha...what's going on?! My house! It's...ruined!" Wario yells.

Cannoli stops grinning and shows a tiny bit of remorse. "I'll get it fixed for you Wario, at least I'm here now, right?" He lets out a nervous chuckle.

Wario sarcastically laughs along, "Yeah, now tell me where the next jewel is." Wario demands.

"Hold on, I have to show you my newest invention." Cannoli replies, motioning for Wario to follow him inside the backroom. Wario was surprised to see a gigantic rectangular machine. It connects to a long horizontal tube chamber. "Get in the chamber." Cannoli commands. Wario walks inside the chamber. Cannoli flips a switch and then the chamber starts to fill with this strange green liquid. Wario closes his eyes and holds his breath. The machine makes dozens of beeps and different sounds, which means it's probably doing something. There is a camera near the end of the machine, it glows very bright. The light turns into a beam aimed at the floor, it rises up and spreads out, creating a pixelated figure. It finally stops, and the figure materializes into another Wario. It doesn't look the same as the real Wario though.

"You created another me?!" Wario questions with excitement.

"Indeed I did, Wario. You see, this machine creates clones. I call it, the Cannoli Cloner mach 1. The Wario clone you see here has a completely different look and personality. This one is Fat Wario, because he looksvery obese." Cannoli says.

Fat Wario stands there with a blank expression on its face. "Got any food around here?" He asks, looking for something to eat. Wario and Cannoli both look at eachother and shake their heads side to side.

"We don't have any food around here...but I know where you can eat as much as you want. The garlic eating contest." Cannoli informs the clone. Fat Wario salivates from thinking about all the food he is going to consume.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get some food already!" Fat Wario yells, stomping on the floor. The ground shakes from the impact of Fat Wario's weight.

"Ok! Ok! Let's go Fatter me. We're taking my car. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Wario implies while walking to his garage with Fat Wario slowly following behind him. Wario and Fat Wario get in his purple 1954 Cadillac Eldorado. Cannoli stays behind because he has to fix Wario's house and make more gadgets for Wario. Wario then opens the garage door and drives over to the garlic eating contest. The only thing that lies between him and his clone now, is the road and the contest.

**AN: I wonder what the contest is going to be like? Who will win? Find out next time on...Wario and the Seven Deadly Jewels! R&R if you want too. See ya next time! By the way, Wario's car in Wario land 4 is based off of a 1954 cadillac eldorado. That's why I'm calling it that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Wario's car drives through the streets of Warp Pipe city. The closer he gets to the contest, the more people he sees rustling through the busy city streets. People going in and out of warp pipes, along with the sound it creates can drive a man crazy especially Wario. A huge mass of people crowds around a long white table. The contest looks like it's going to begin soon. Wario parks his car and motions for Fat Wario to follow him. They traverse through the huge crowd. Both of them bump into dozens of people, but manage to stay focused. Once in the front of the crowd, Wario sees a line of different toads. All of them were scarfing down one type of food: garlic. Fat Wario also looks at the garlic on everyone's plates. He leaps up onto the table and opens his mouth really wide. The contents on the table vanish in a second because Fat Wario sucks them up like a vacuum. The toads stare at him with their mouths wide open, a gasp escapes their lips.

"Woah..." They all exclaim. One toad puts a tray of garlic cloves in front of Fat Wario. "Eat to your heart's content, man."

"Ok!" Fat Wario screams in excitement. He gulps down each clove of garlic. He reaches for another one, but this one is orange. Wario sees this and tries to stop him.

"Wait! Fat Wario!" Wario yells, his cry barely reaches Fat Wario's ears. Fat Wario eats the orange clove of garlic and swallows. He feels content that the whole bowl is empty, but then his stomach rumbles violently. The orange clove of garlic the jewel Gluttony shrunk down to size! Now the jewel is inside Fat Wario. "Fat Wario! Come here! We're going back to my house. Maybe that caped dork could do something about this…" Wario says, darting back to his car. Both of them get into the car and drive back home. "Cannoli!" Wario yells, walking into his living room, "I need your help with something important!"

Cannoli opens Wario's backroom door and says, "What is it? Did you eat too much until your belly exploded?" He chuckles.

"Does it look like my belly exploded?" Wario retorts, giving him a glare.

Cannoli walks closer to Wario, "Well, what do you want?" He asks, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I need you to get the jewel out of this idiots stomach." Wario says, cringing at the thought.

Cannoli put his hand under his chin, "You're just in luck, I just invented a new gadget that can help you with this type of dilemma." Cannoli says, walking to the back room. Wario follows the man in purple into the next room. Cannoli picks up a scientific looking gun up from a table and points it at Wario.

"W-wait! Don't shoo-" Wario shrieks, the trigger presses down and then the gun fires a beam at him. Wario shrinks down to the size of a small bean. "Help me! I'm tiny!" He cries, the voice that was once so manly, now sounds like a high pitched chipmunk.

Cannoli picks Wario up from the ground and says, " It's my shrink ray. I'll shrink you down, and then you will go inside Fat Wario and take out the jewel from inside of Wario! I got a nice looking piece of garlic for you!" Cannoli teases, his hand moving up to his mouth for amplifying his voice. Fat Wario runs over to his side faster than lightning.

"Garlic! Mine!" He says while slobbering and jumping up to get the garlic. Cannoli teases him further by moving the garlic upwards before Fat Wario can grab it. Finally releasing the garlic, Cannoli grabs Wario and throws him into the air, the sudden movement through the air makes Wario want to hurl. Fat Wario gulps down the clove of garlic, along with Wario, who actually hurls right before going into Fat Wario's mouth.

"Ahhhhhh!" He yells as he is falling through Fat Wario's esophagus. The air feels warm to Wario, the esophagus is warm, humid, and moist. Passing through the esophagus, Wario lands into a green slimy liquid. "Yuck! What is this disgusting….ahhh it burns!" He yelps, jumping out of the mysterious liquid. He lands back in and swims for shore, except the shore is actually stomach tissue. "Everything in here is disgusting!" Wario yells in disgust. He slowly makes his way across the stomach tissue and sits down near the stomach lining. "Where is this jewel anyway?" He asks himself, lying in a position that is most comfortable to him. His tough muscular arms are behind his head, along with his legs straight out in front of him. The mysterious green liquid starts to ripple and rise. The stomach shakes and rumbles, Wario nearly falls off his feet, but manages to keep his balance. Something begins to rise out of the green liquid. Ever so slowly, it emerges with quiet eruption from the liquid. The thing reveals itself when it pops out of the liquid. The thing is very round, with sharp light green spikes protruding from its back. With a mouth like a mouse with white fangs as sharp as its claws, it appears to be a large mouse fish. Its back is dark green along with its round light green mouse like ears. The large light green belly is hard to miss when it jumps out of the water and dives back in again, heading over to Wario. "Wah! Get back! You….crazy mouse...fish thing?" He says, stepping back to the stomach lining of the small tissue platform. The mouse fish leaped at him, its fangs opening wide enough for Wario's large body. "Yikes!" He shrieks, dodging the mouse fish. The fangs latch onto the stomach tissue, which makes the mouse fish struggle to get out of it. "Hang on, I've seen you before….oh yeah! You were at the bank of the wild river! Pesce was it? I think that was your , enough talk, time for you to go back where you came from." Wario says, and dashes into Pesce, making it fall back into the acidic liquid. "Here! Eat this!" Wario yells, taking out a clove of garlic from his pocket that he stole from the eating contest earlier. He throws it at the creature, which it jumps up from the liquid to catch. Almost immediately after it eats it, its belly grows larger. "Hmmmm, I have an idea…" He muses, taking out several cloves of garlic. One by one, he throws them at Pesce. He manages to catch all of them into his mouth. Once again, its belly becomes so bloated, that he can't even swim. Pesce slowly sinks to the bottom of the liquid sea of the stomach. Following his demise, something pops out of the water. "Another jewel!" Wario yells.

"That's right! The name's Gluttony, I like to eat things….especially people that hurt me!" The jewel shouts, leaving a huge echo around the inside of the stomach.

Wario sighs, "Listen, I'm sorry I hurt you, but I had to because you attacked me."

Gluttony floats in the air innocently, "I didn't attack you…" He says with his eye darting left and right feigning guiltiness.

"Um, yeah you did. Don't even try to deny it." Wario retorts, his eyes dead serious.

"No I didn't!" Gluttony shouts, dashing towards Wario.

"Really...so pathetic…" Wario muses, not even moving an inch to avoid the jewel flying at him. Gluttony makes impact with Wario, a billow of smoke covers the area. The smoke begins to dissipate and disappear. Wario stops Gluttony with one hand stretched out, with no effort put into it at all.

"W-what?! But how?" Gluttony stammers, trying to find an answer to how his attack didn't work.

"Here's your answer…" Wario says in a low tone and grabs the jewel with his other hand. He starts swinging it behind and with great speed and lets go. The jewel flies up like a rocket towards the esophagus. Passing through the esophagus, the jewels pops out of Fat Wario's mouth.

"Yuck! What did I eat?" He says in disgust, wiping his tongue with his hands. THe jewel lies on the ground, lifeless and dull. Moments later, Fat Wario coughs up Wario. He immediately grows back to normal size.

"Bwahaha! That jewel was no match for the Purple Wind! Silent but Deadly!" Wario gloats, laughing heartily. "Hey, there's the jewel. Mine!" Wario yells as he snatches the now harmless jewel from the ground. "Well, that's two jewels down. What's next?" He asks, impatiently waiting for an answer.

Cannoli walks into the room and says, "Maybe we should take a rest Wario. All this adventuring will surely tire you out." He replies to Wario, whose face went from happy to sad right after Cannoli said that.

"There's no time to rest! The seven deadly jewels are destroying the mushroom kingdom! If we don't act now, then who will?" Wario yells with anger.

"Wario, please...take a break, it's almost midnight...you should get your rest so you can beat more jewels up in the morning. Ok?" Cannoli replies as calm as possible.

Wario starts to relax a little, "Well, ok I guess." He says with a sigh and heads upstairs to his bedroom. Cannoli heads out the door and back to his home while Fat Wario heads upstairs. Wario jumps back first onto his bed.

"Maybe a good nights sleep will do the trick after all…" He whispers to himself, and shuts his eyes.

Fat Wario comes into his room and asks, "Where should I sleep?"

"Couch….now go away…" Wario replies, already half asleep. Fat Wario slowly walks out fo the room with a sulk and heads over to the couch.

"Stupid Fat Wario…." Wario mumbles and falls back asleep.

**AN: Another chapter finished. Once again, the reference today was the mouse fish Pesce who is the ninth boss of the game Wario Land 3. He is the boss of the bank of the wild river. To beat him, you have to feed him bits of cheese. In my case, Wario fed him garlic. In the next chapter, Wario will be facing off with…*insert drum roll here* Sloth, the blue jewel. See ya guys next time! :)**


End file.
